Surviving the zombie apocalypse
by THECOMIICNERD
Summary: The adventure of surviving the zombie apocalypse (This is my own story and will have nothing to do with zombieland. But please read. You will enjoy it)
1. chapter 1

**_Welcome to the zombie apocolypse. The new world that all the living have learned to survive in and any one who didnt well they arent the living anymore. Its been two years since the start of it all. One year since everything fell and it truly became a apocolypse. Luckily my friend April and I have learned how to survive. And we keep on surviving until we dont anymore. And all that leads us here. A small dive bar in the outskirts off a small town in what used to be North Carolina. Drinking the last of the final case of beer in this place in the dim light of almost dead... dead flashlight. And me...well im happy. Got a friend, still living, and overall happ-_**

"You going to stay in here all day drinking and talking to yourself or are we going to get moving?" April was standing in the door way of the bar with the setting sun behind her.

I finish my drink and grab a shotgun and ammo from the dead body next to me. "Dont rush me. We have to enjoy the little things like drinking and accepting the gifts from our fallen friend-" I look threw his wallet "- Nick. Besides we're still alive. Be happy"

"Your drunk." She gives me a knowing look.

"Yes I am. So lets get out of this place before he wakes up and tries to kill us." As I finish Nike sits up beside me. I turn around and blow the top of his head off. "Told you so." I get up and grab my hiking bag full of guns and food and other stuff like that then walk out the door with April right behind me.

"Dont be a smart ass John." She says to me as she moves to my side.

We get into the SUV we took after the owner, a fellow surviver who almost killed April and who I shot twice in the back with his own gun, died and was tragically burned to death when his house was burned down by us after looting it.

"You OK?" I ask her because to be honest I see the emotion bubbling under her skin and its going to go boom soon.

"I dont know. Ever since that night i relized that we're not as invincible as we thought. I see all the thing that can kill us and im scared they will" She says and I understand all of it.

"Dont worry. I will keep you alive until we cant anymore then i promise to be the first to go when that happens. Your safe with me. Now lets find something for you to destroy" I say while driving off.


	2. On the road again

**On the road again**

After stopping and letting april destroy a small gas station and taking some left over gas and supplies we were on the interstate searching for a place to set up camp for the night.

"Thank you for letting me blow of some steam. It really helped." She looked at me and smiled.

"Anything for you. Now I say this is about a good a spot as any to camp until tomorrow. Dont you?" I looked at her and I knew what she was about to say.

"I call the back seat!" She quickly hoped over her seat and layed down in the back. I didnt mind her sleeping back there tonight. She deserved it for being strong. I know it is hard for her. After the world fell apart she was the only one left of her family after they were attacked. Im all she has left and I want to make her as happy as can be in this hell.

I gave her my blanket since it gets very cold at night. She quickly fell asleep all wrapped up and cozy. I fell alseep about 15 minutes later.

Screams. Thats what i was woken by. I quickly check the back seat to see April being pulled threw the window and screaming wildly while trying to kick the zombie off her.

I quickly grab my baseball bat and jumped out of the SUV and run to the otherside. There were three zombies: one over April, one with its back towards me, and the third was getting of the ground.

I hit the one with its back towards me in the back over the neck making it collapse to the ground not being able to move. I then grabbed the one on top of April and threw him down then beat his head with the bat until there was no more head. I dropped the bat then charged the zombie that just just stood up knocking it back to the ground. I climbed on top of it and beat it until the front of the head had collapse in on its self and my arms were covered in its blood and then some until April pulled me off it after my knuckels started pouring blood.

"HEY! STOP! Its dead! Its dead! John stop!" She pinned my to the ground as I came out of the rage I had went in to. I looked up at her and saw tears froming in her eyes. She let go then burried herself in my chest and began crying. I wrapped around her and comforted her until she passed out. I carried her to the SUV and put her in the passenger seat then buckeled her in and covered her up.

I got back into my seat and set off down the road.


End file.
